On A Whim
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: A new city, a new job, a new life. Story in my Legends Security Universe, Prequel to Protection. Sequel to What We Lost.


Author's Note: Really enjoying this AU. I will hopefully be adding a few more stories.  
Enjoy

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

Rip smiled at his friend, "Hello to you too. How was your flight?"

"Oh, we're doing that?" John demanded, pushing through the door into the small apartment, "We're being polite to one another when you have decided to move to a completely different country on a whim?"

Closing the door Rip followed John into the lounge, "It's not a whim."

"Really?" John frowned, taking the bottle of beer Rip handed him, "Because you were due home next week and, all of a sudden, you're staying."

Rip sighed, "Captain Franks offered me a job."

"And you just took it?" John demanded, "Without even talking to me?"

"It's my choice, John," Rip rolled his eyes, "Besides it's not like we talk much anyway. I've seen you more since I've been in Star City the past few months than when we were both in London."

Stalling in his annoyance John took a breath and studied his friend, Rip looked so much better than he had in a long time. There was peace behind his eyes, the pain had lessened being here.

In the years since Miranda had died they had become friends, and John found he relied on the fact Rip was there whenever he needed. A connection to the sister he'd lost, even if he didn't see him often.

The fact Rip was moving to another city for good worried him because he didn't want to lose the connection. He didn't want to lose the brother he had gained.

"When did he offer you the job?" John asked.

"Two days ago," Rip replied, "And I'm going for my Detective shield. I can make a life here, John. I can't do that back there. Everywhere I go reminds me of Miranda. I still live in the same flat, walk past the same places we used to go," he paused and sighed, "Since I've been here, there are no memories connected to every place I see."

John nodded, "I get that."

"Besides you travel every few months so you can always take a detour here if you feel like visiting," Rip shrugged, "Not to mention I'm always on the other side of the phone if you want to talk."

Chuckling John took another drink, "I thought that was my line."

"It is good to see you," Rip told him, "Are we going to get something to eat or there are a few clubs you can check out for ideas."

"Food," John said decisively, "You know how much I hate airplane cuisine."

x

The music blasting greeted them as they entered the club after they'd eaten. Rip smiled amused as he watched John scan the full place taking in everything, mentally evaluating it against his own places.

"Beer?" Rip asked.

"Scotch," John replied, "You know I hate American beers."

Rip nodded and moved to the bar to order for them. He'd managed to make a few friends here in Star City, but all had their own families, so it was rare that Rip went out. Not that he had gone out back in London anyway except when he helped John out in the clubs every so often.

By the time Rip had been served John had found the manager of the club and was talking with him. John nodded when he took the drink finishing his conversation quickly before turning back to Rip.

"Did you know the owner is thinking of selling this place?" John asked taking a sip of his drink.

Rip stared at him, "John?"

"It's not a bad place," he continued thoughtfully, "Good location, lots of potential."

"Are you seriously thinking of moving here?" Rip demanded.

John shrugged, "Well, you're right. Everywhere has memories of Miranda, I could use a fresh start as much as you do. Would it be a bad thing to have me hanging around?"

Rip took a long drink before replying, "No," he gave a slight smile, "It'd be good."

"Then I'll think it over some more," John told him.

* * *

"To Detective Rip Hunter," John toasted, "I am proud of you."

Rip smiled, ducking his eyes slightly as the rest of the crowd cheered. The entire squad had turned out to celebrate him getting his Detective's Shield, something that had surprised him. John wasn't remotely surprised because Rip was very popular with everyone at the station. Rip had a genius IQ, he knew computers, liked to create devices and had a skill for seeing things other people didn't. But he didn't flaunt it.

When he'd been part of the exchange program, he'd helped make a collar that had been evading the police for months just by studying the board for five minutes. Instead of telling anyone what he thought, not wanting to be dismissed as the interfering interloper, Rip had simply left a note for the lead detective with his thoughts.

Quentin Lance had worked out it was Rip and brought him to work on the case. He was the one who suggested to Captain Franks to offer Rip the full-time position with Star City PD then sponsor him for his shield.

"It's quite a turnout you've got," John noted handing Rip another drink.

"Well they heard the party was here and you were supplying free alcohol," Rip shrugged.

Rolling his eyes at Rip's inability to realise people actually liked him John changed the subject.

"We're going to need some more vodka soon," John told him, "I'll…"

"I'll get it," Rip offered, "I need a bit of peace."

John took a quick drink when Rip left him to head down to the cellar, turning when he felt another presence at his side.

"What can I do for you, Detective Lance?" John asked.

"Just wanted to thank you for letting us use the bar for the party," Lance noted.

John shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't let this be anywhere else for Rip." Smiling John told him, "Got to admit when he told me he was joining the police I did not expect him to actually do it. Considering when I first knew him Rip did not strike me as anything other than a typical computer nerd who would break in half if a strong wind hit him."

Lance's eyebrows rose in bemusement, "He's a blackbelt."

"And I found that out the hard way," John laughed.

x

Rip sat downstairs listening to the sound of the party upstairs. He was grateful that everyone had come to celebrate this with him, but the crowd was a little too much. He'd never been that good with people to begin with, Miranda was so she made it easier for him when they were in social situations. He just hoped she was proud of him.

He smiled as he heard someone put music on, it would make it easier to avoid talking with people. Realising he'd been down in the cellar for a while Rip decided he should go back up the stairs when the beginning of the song floated down to him - Finding Heaven by Joe West.

The air around him suddenly became thick, the lights began to flash and he couldn't breathe as the weight crushed his chest.

"Rip," John's voice came as two hands caught his arms, "Rip, I need you to breathe for me. Just take a deep breath and focus on the sound of my voice."

The pressure on his arms and John's voice anchored him enough that Rip managed to suck in a breath.

"That's it," John continued to talk to him, "In and out, just focus on my voice. The song will be over soon."

Finally the music changed and Rip sagged dropping into the seat beside him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

John sighed and rested his hand on Rip's shoulder, "I'll make sure it's off the playlists from now on. Do you need a few more minutes before going back upstairs?"

Swallowing Rip nodded, "I'm fine."

"So you keep saying," John grimaced.

Rip glanced at the other man catching the disapproving look on his face, "It was just…"

"It was a flashback," John cut him off, "The same as you get every time you hear that damn song."

Shaking his head Rip sighed sadly, he hated how a simple song could incapacitate him. It was supposed to be their first dance, because it was the song that had been playing when Miranda kissed him for the first time.

But it was also the song being played when Miranda was struck by the car.

Now every time he heard the music he was back at that moment, screaming for Miranda and falling at her side trying to stop the bleeding, trying to keep her with him. Back to when he lost the one person in his life who made him whole.

Rip took a deep breath and stood, "We should get back to the party."

Walking up the stairs past John he tried not to see the concern in his friend's face.

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Rip noted as Quentin manoeuvred him towards the house.

"It's Thanksgiving," Quentin reminded him, "You can't be alone on a holiday."

Rip rolled his eyes, "I'm English, this isn't a holiday for me."

"Well it is for us," Quentin reminded him and continued to push him towards the house, "And since you're going to be on your own you can join us for dinner, which there will be a lot of."

"You somehow don't know how to cook for four people on this one day?" Rip asked wryly.

Quentin frowned at him, "Smartass. Get inside the house."

Entering the Lance residence Rip looked around finding himself inside a warm comfortable home, filled with pictures of Quentin's family. Three women grinned at him from several photographs.

"Hello?" a woman appeared from the kitchen.

Quentin moved and gave her a quick kiss before turning, "Dinah, this is Rip Hunter."

"The famous Detective Hunter," she grinned at him, "It's lovely to meet you. Quentin has talked about you."

Rip smiled taking her hand, "I dread to think."

Dinah laughed, "All good, I can assure you. Come on and get comfortable. Sara is here and Laurel will be home in about ten minutes."

Before he could blink Rip was propelled into the lounge and he found himself sitting on the couch with a beer. A few minutes later a blonde appeared, she strolled in and dropped onto the chair across from him.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Sara, you must be Rip."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"I've been sent to keep you company," Sara smirked at him, "Not sure what you did to deserve spending Thanksgiving with us but it must have been bad."

x

Quentin smiled as Dinah, Laurel and Sara talked to their guest. From the moment he'd met Rip Quentin had liked the man.

The younger man was smart, scarily so in some ways but he was very quiet, didn't push his ideas on anyone just proved himself to be right whenever someone questioned him. It was one of the reasons Quentin asked to partner with Rip when he got his shield.

Quentin did worry that his partner didn't seem to have much of a social life, he would join nights out on rare occasions but stayed mostly on the edges. There were several women who were hoping he'd ask them out, and a few of the guys, but Rip had no interest in anyone.

Rip's phone buzzing interrupted his discussion with Laurel regarding her studies.

"Sorry," he grimaced, glancing at the screen, "It's John. I need to take this."

Quentin nodded, "Sure."

Rip quickly answered the call and disappeared into the other room to talk.

"Who's John?" Sara demanded the instant Rip had left the room, "Boyfriend?"

Quentin shook his head, "No. They're like brothers."

"Obviously a story there," Dinah noted as she sipped her wine.

"And one day he might actually tell me."

The door opened and Rip reappeared, "Sorry about that. His habit of checking up on me."

"Where is he anyway?" Quentin asked as Rip took his seat again.

"Back in London," Rip replied, "He's finalising the sale of his last club over there."

"Club?" Sara asked interested.

Rip nodded, "John owns a few clubs here in Star City."

"Which ones?" Laurel queried interest in her eyes.

"Black Magic, The Dungeon and my personal favourite Dragons Breath," Rip chuckled amused.

Sara and Laurel both stared at him.

"They're the three hottest clubs in the city," Sara gasped, before smiling slightly, "Any chance of free drinks for friends?"

"Sara," Quentin scolded.

Rip chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"How was Thanksgiving?" John asked taking the glass Rip offered.

Rip dropped into the seat beside him on the roof of John's apartment building, "It was nice. Quentin's family are…"

"Nice?" John suggested amused.

Rolling his eyes Rip nodded, "Yes. It was…"

John sighed, "I thought we discussed you finishing sentences when we talk."

"It was just something I hoped once to have," Rip frowned at him, "Me and Miranda with kids, and you hanging around with whoever you were dating at that time."

"I could have settled down," John told him, shrugging as Rip stared at him in disbelief, "Maybe."

Shaking his head Rip sighed and looked up at the stars, turning when John rested his hand on Rip's shoulder.

"I still miss her too," John said softly, "But honestly, she'd be proud of you."

Smiling slightly Rip noted, "Both of us I bet."

"Yeah," John leaned back and raised his glass to the sky.

With a soft sigh Rip repeated the gesture.

"So, have you decided to come to New Zealand for Christmas?" John asked.

Rip rolled his eyes, "You're going to annoy me until I agree, aren't you?"

John nodded.

"Alright," Rip shrugged, "At least it will make sure I escape the well-meaning dinner invites."

Clapping his friend on the shoulder John grinned, "It'll be fun."

Sighing Rip took a drink and continued to stare at the stars, grateful for John's company even if he would never tell his friend that.

He'd never hear the end of it if he did.


End file.
